Hydraulic systems are implemented in a variety of situations to operate machinery and move mechanical components, where manually moving such components would prove cumbersome, heavy, or otherwise inappropriate for one or more individuals. For example, lifting heavy equipment, opening heavy doors, and accelerating/otherwise moving heavy items including vehicles can all be done by hydraulic systems. Such systems are, in many scenarios, orientation-dependent, which reduces applicability of those systems. In addition, the size of the hydraulic systems can prevent applicability of the systems to some scenarios.